


You Take Me Apart

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes patience to undo a starship captain like Kirk, but it's well worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So why Uhura/Spock/Kirk? Well, because I kinda like the idea of it and we all know that it would blow Kirk's mind *eg* and I wanted to try something from Uhura's POV.

The air was hot and humid and Nyota let out a long, soft sigh before she reached forward to slide her hand up Jim's thigh. She could feel the tremors through her touch and she could tell from the darkening of Spock's eyes that he was feeling everything Jim was feeling from where they were touching from chest to ass.

She wondered idly if there would be finger-shaped bruises on Jim's chest and abdomen from Spock's fingers, where he held him still. She watched quietly as Spock held her gaze while sliding one hand down over Jim's abdomen, bypassing his heavy erection, much to Jim's annoyance.

Spock broke his eye contact with her and bowed his head to nip disapprovingly at Jim's neck, causing him to arch and gasp. Taking the opportunity while Jim was distracted, Spock slipped his hand down along Jim's thigh to hook it behind his knee and pull the leg up and to the side, exposing Jim completely.

Nyota readjusted the strap-on and made sure that the straps wouldn't pinch her. Spock had already made sure that Jim was ready, as he always did. She couldn't help smiling at the thought. To Spock, whose hands were so sensitive, preparing Jim with copious amounts of lube was like a nice, long foreplay.

She'd opted for the old-fashioned strap-on that wouldn't give her any physical pleasure. She wanted to delay her own pleasure because they had time for it tonight and drawing out her own gratification always felt so much better.

Jim muttered something incoherent and willingly let Spock manhandle him into position. Almost bent double, Jim was pressed back against Spock's chest, while the Vulcan was kissing him senseless. At the same time, Spock held onto both Jim's legs, opening him up for Nyota.

With a small grin, she reached out and pushed two fingers inside Jim, just because she could. She felt how he tightened around them and how his whole body shook, his cock twitching where it lay flush against his abdomen.

Pulling out her fingers, she crawled forward until she was kneeling between his thighs. She pushed the head of the dildo against his opening, grinning as she felt him trying to bear down onto it, to push it inside, but Spock's hold on him didn't allow him to move enough.

Nyota put her hands flat on his chest and slowly, as slowly as she could, she pushed her hips forward. She knew Jim wanted her to go faster, which was just another reason to draw it all out. He was an impatient bastard in bed and she knew that Spock enjoyed making him wait just as much as she did.

Jim flailed and for a moment Nyota wondered if he'd hit her, but then somehow he managed to find her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin for a moment before loosening the hold a little. She moaned involuntarily when Jim's hands slid down and closed over her breasts.

Rolling her hips, she made sure that the dildo slid easily in and out. Just doing this made her wet. She felt the twitches and pushed down the urge to abandon what she was doing in favor of straddling Jim and finding her own release.

She knew she'd regret it afterwards because she absolutely loved it when Jim let her do this. Not just letting her top, but allowing Spock to hold him down while she did it. She shifted her position minutely and the second Jim's body stilled she knew she'd managed to find his prostate right away.

His hands flexed on her breasts and when she began moving again, this time aiming for his prostate, his moans grew louder, even as Spock tried to swallow them. Just as she'd found the perfect angle, Jim twisted the angle of his hands and managed to put his thumbs against her nipples, massaging them relentlessly.

Nyota felt how Spock spread Jim's thigh a little bit more and finally gave into Jim's need for her to move. Setting a slightly faster pace, she rolled her hips and grinned as she felt Jim shaking and moaning under her. She kept her eyes open, watching as Spock let go of Jim's leg, though keeping his arm leaning on it to keep it in place. It was always a sight that turned her on when Spock's long fingers curled around Jim's cock. Not just because it was hot, but because she knew how sensitive Spock was, how much he was really getting out of giving Jim a hand-job.

She lost herself in the rise and fall of Jim's body for a while, engrossed in watching Spock milk his cock, squeezing the base to prolong it as much as he could.

"Uhura," Jim gasped and she realized that Spock must have stopped kissing him at some point.

She looked up but didn't stop her pace. She found Spock had moved back to Jim's neck and her hazy mind posed the question if Jim would remember to put on a high-necked shirt tomorrow, because there was no doubt Spock was leaving a very impressive love-bite.

"U-uhura," Jim moaned, his eyes barely still blue, his pupils expanding to cover most of it. "Come on, move faster, harder. I'll make it up to you, if you'll just let me come, I'll eat you out, I really want to," he whined and it struck her that he looked almost demonic with his lust hazed eyes and body slick with sweat. "Spoooock, damn it, let me come, fuck me, I don't care, just..."

Spock shut him up with another kiss and Nyota laughed to herself. "All in due time, Jim, all in due time." With that she slowed her movements again, finding his prostate with unerring precision, each thrust making him whine in his throat and each spasm through his body made Spock hum contentedly.

She was far from done, enjoying herself too much to give in just yet. Reaching out, she entwined her fingers with Spock's, sliding up and down Jim's cock, feeling it twitch under their touch. Leaning her upper body back a little, she looked down where the dildo slid in and out of Jim, shimmering with the wetness of the lube where the light caught the surface.

Pushing forward, she licked her lips at the sight of it disappearing inside Jim. It wouldn't be long before she'd be taking Jim up on his offer, her impatience growing and she longed to reach between her legs to rub her clit, but she wouldn't. She knew firsthand how good Jim was with his tongue and the thought of it, the excitement, held her back.

She knew Spock would catch onto her intent and the moment she let go of their twined grip to hold onto Jim's thighs, his hand gripped onto Jim's cock harder, moving faster. Nyota thrust harder into Jim, making sure her speed was exactly like Jim liked it. His hands on her breasts tightened, telling her that she was doing just fine.

Nyota watched avidly as Jim arched and sperm spattered his abdomen and chest, Spock working him all the way through the orgasm, smearing it up and down Jim's cock. She moved slowly in and out of Jim, feeling him trying to press himself down hard onto the dildo. If she could ever come without physical stimulus this would be one of those moments.

She pulled carefully out when Jim's body stilled, though she could still see the occasional twitch as he came down from the high. With a smirk she undid the straps of the strap-on and put it aside, leaning back on her hands and watching Jim as he grinned back, moving out of Spock's hold to do just as he'd promised.

The End


End file.
